


If You Want The King, You Better Call

by TrashFoot



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, New York Rangers - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consensual Sex, F/M, I wrote this for me but y'all can read it if you want, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: As my first sugar daddy fic, first fic writing a dom, and only my second (or third) hockey-player-related fic, I’m gonna let you know now: this isn’t great. But I tried, and I hope you enjoy it! (Title inspired by a random Rolling Stones fic I came across of the same name by inkk).You meet a handsome stranger at a party, and you two hit it off.
Relationships: Henrik Lundqvist/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Of Mice and Gentlemen

It was a beautiful Friday night in the tail end of July, and you were out celebrating with co-workers. You were fairly new to your job, getting it just after your 24th birthday after quitting what could’ve been a good job, had it not been for your shitty boss and worse co-workers. This job being in the midst of New York City was exciting— and the party even more so— you were excited to take it all in. One of your new co-workers— Mary— was clad in a tiara and sash that declared it was her birthday. Mary was a transplant from the company’s offices in Hawaii and is close to you in age, and in your time together has made her love of “cute things that make her look pretty” clear. You’ve found that she can talk a lot and can be a bit excitable, but it made her a good fit with her customer service oriented job. Your other office-mate, a 30 year old African American woman named Hannah, was invited to Mary’s birthday celebration as well. You’ve found that she can be blunt at times, and that she loves fashion and make-up. She works more with the pay-roll, accounting, and finances.

You were enjoying yourself amongst your co-workers at a smaller bar in NYC. Mary had reserved the nice second floor patio that had been lit up with fairy lights, though the fact that the area was reserved didn’t stop drunken strangers from wandering in on their search for a good time. Clearly intruders didn’t stop Mary from having a good time herself, and if it didn’t bother her, it didn’t bother you. What did bother you was the inability to pre-party before getting here thanks to the time and effort it took to get ready, so you were excited to get drinking.

As you were finishing off your first drink around a table alongside Mary, Hannah, and a few others, a group of loud men made their arrival well known, and a few of your co-worker’s started whispering about something big: “We are in the presence of  _ celebrities! _ ” They scattered off to order more drinks and talk amongst themselves before you could get the chance to hear about who it was. You looked around, expecting to see someone pulled out of the set of E! News or from a page of People magazine, but didn’t see any familiar faces.  _ Maybe they made their way downstairs already or something _ , you thought. You shrugged and got up with the intention of ordering yourself another drink from the outdoor bar lined with stools of its own, sitting down at a free one on the end.

One of your other co-workers, Lyle, plopped down in the only open seat, which, unfortunately for you, was next to you. You’ve heard a few rumors about him from others around the office. You had noticed him a few times taking you in as you two passed each other in the hall. From what you’ve heard, he was a bit of a womanizing lech, and definitely was  _ not _ your type. Luckily, he hadn’t tried any moves on you. Well, not until tonight anyways. Your white peach sangria was placed in front of you by the bartender, and Lyle decided to sneak in a question before you could get drinking.

“Hey. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Uh, no thanks. Already got one.” You said, pointing at it. Not the smoothest move from him;  _ maybe he’s having an off night, or, even worse: that was his best line. Either way, yikes. _

“Well, I can buy your next one.”

“Um, no thanks. I’m... not planning on drinking too much tonight.” You lied through your teeth.

“How about I bring you back to my place and make you something?”

“I promised Hannah I’d help her get Mary home after this.”

“Really? How much help does—” Suddenly, a man appeared at your side. He was tall, dark— well, salt-and-peppered— and handsome. The way he was dressed, clad in a navy blue blazer, matching pants, a white button down, and black shoes, made you wonder for a split second why he was here. You had never seen him before. Did he know Mary?

“Ah, there you are, honey! I found a spot over here,” He took you by the arm and, after you grabbed your drink, gently slipped you away to a private table near the opposite corner of the patio next to the railing, underneath the fairy lights. “You okay?” He asked. “I was ordering nearby and overheard what was going on. You seemed uncomfortable.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I’m good now, especially now that I’m away from him. That guy is my office’s resident creep.”

“Yeah, he definitely looks the part. Would you like to stay and drink?” Based on the feel of a strong bicep under his blazer on the way to the table, you felt safe in his presence— safe enough at least. After a moment of debate, you answered.

“Yeah, sure.”

“So... what’s a beautiful woman like you doing around here?“

“It’s my co-worker’s birthday.” The conversation between the two of you continued easily. You ended up doing more talking than drinking throughout the night. You found out his name; Henrik. It turned out he was single, much like yourself, and slowly your conversation gave way to some suggestive flirting.

Eventually a drunken Mary interrupted you two. She bragged that she was off to the next bar— one filled with games, not bothering to mention the name. She also mentioned how Hannah not only told off Lyle, but nearly punched his lights out after he had too much to drink after you had left him behind and decided it would be a good idea to fake reaching for the bar pretzels and “accidentally” brush his hand against her breasts. Everyone else who had come— of those who hadn’t left already— were about to either go home or go with Mary. You took a look at the time on your phone. It was heading for 2 am, and you didn’t even notice. You began to feel the tiredness that had apparently been building up in your body, and bid farewell to Henrik.

“May I walk you home?” Henrik boldly asked in a gentlemanly manner. If you were going to be honest, after what had happened earlier with Lyle, you weren’t really feeling up to risking it. You felt as though you had risked enough by letting a complete stranger whisk you away from a familiar face, despite how unwanted that face was. Though the risk worked out, you didn’t want to push your luck.

“Um, I was gonna stay at a friend’s house.” You lied for the hundredth time tonight.

“Can we at least swap numbers?”  _ Another bold question. _ You looked him up and down, and the look on your face must’ve said what you were thinking; this guy was pushing it and repeating the events from earlier. “I just want to know you get there safely.” The tone of his voice sounded genuine, and he seemed like a nice enough guy. You gave in.

When you finally managed to get to your room after tiptoeing through your apartment as quietly as you could manage as not to wake up your roommate, your phone alerted you to a text. It was Henrik, with perfect timing.

**H: You get where you needed to go okay?**

**Y/N: Literally just got in, thx 😊**

**H: Good 🙂**

**H: Goodnight, beautiful**

**Y/N: Goodnight, Henrik**

**Y/N: it was nice meeting you**

**H: Nice meeting you too**

**H: Now get some sleep**

**Y/N: will do 😉**


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik takes you wining and dining.

You and Henrik had been texting and talking all week. You couldn’t stop yourself even if you wanted to. You heard stories of his native Sweden and his luxurious lifestyle— though you still weren’t quite sure what he did just yet— and you found out how old he was. He was 38— 14 years your senior— though you tried not to pay the age difference too much mind. You told him about your life, your roommate, Beverly, the job you had gotten and how it’s a short walk from MSG, your office-mates, and more.

He was wanting to see you again, sounding on the edge of desperate. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to see him again too. You two set up a date for the following Friday. When you told Beverly about the date, she mentioned how he sounded like he could easily be your sugar daddy. You tried to shoot the idea down, explaining that he was just a nice, older gentleman who coincidentally had a lot of money and wanted to take you out to one of New York’s more expensive restaurants. Beverly rolled her eyes and chuckled, making her disbelief apparent. Even you didn’t quite believe it.  _ But hey, _ you thought,  _ what’s so wrong about having a sugar daddy? _

* * *

**_Buzz._ **

“Hey, it’s Henrik.”

“I’ll buzz you up.” You told him. After doing so, you then traveled over to the nearest mirror to finish placing in your diamond earrings. You hoped he wouldn’t notice how cheap they were; you had found them at Target. You had slipped into your little black dress, hoping it was still fancy enough for the restaurant Henrik told you he had chosen. This would be a great time for your roommate to reassure you that you looked great, but she was busy working overtime, missing out on the opportunity to meet Henrik for the first time in order to help keep a roof over your guys’ heads. Your apartment wasn’t much, mostly containing second hand furniture at this point, if it didn’t come with the apartment already. There were a few dings and scrapes on some of the off-white walls that you and your roommate painted over so that your landlord wouldn’t claim anything for the security deposit. A knock at the door signaled Henrik’s arrival.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hey, come on in.”

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” He complimented you, an excited grin gracing his lips.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Here,” Henrik said, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket, which, when opened, revealed a white diamond bangle.

“Oh my God, is this real?” You said in awe.

“Yes. I spotted it when I was passing by Tiffany’s on 5th the other day.” He explained, finally taking it out of the box. As he slipped it on you, he looked at you the same way you looked at the bangle. “It made me think of you.”

“It’s... it’s fantastic, Henrik, thank you. Thank you so much. Wasn’t this expensive though?”

“I wasn’t worried so much about the price, I was more worried about how you would like it.”

“I love it.”

“Good.” He said, relieved. After a moment to let you digest your new present, Henrik continued. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He led you down to his Range Rover, and you two were off to  _ La Belle Fleur _ . As you two arrived for your reservation, Henrik assured you that he would be paying for the whole meal.

“Order whatever your heart desires.” He told you. You read over the menu.  _ Crispy fuerte avocado, butter poached Maine lobster, Hudson Valley moulard duck fois gras, Kurobuta pork loin... _

“I’ve never had any of this stuff before,” you chuckled, “it’s all so expensive too!”

“Don’t you worry about the price, Y/N. I have it covered.”

“I know, I’m just not used to avocado toast that I haven’t had to make myself and cost more than like, $5 all together.” You admitted, chuckling. The waitress stopped by at the perfect time and introduced herself before taking drink orders.

“I’m going to order the Bordeaux red wine for the table.” Henrik said. The waitress said that that was a fine choice before she took off with the wine list and left them to make their dinner decision. You two went back to your menus, but before you could fully get back into deciding, you told Henrik,

“I hope you know, I’m still getting the cheapest thing on the menu.”

“Yeah, but you don’t  _ have _ to.”

“I know, I’m just,  _ used _ to it, I guess. I’m very aware of how expensive things are around the city, no thanks to my rent; I’m barely scraping together the money to get groceries.”

“Don’t. Go for what you want. The lobster here is great, but the pork loin’s even better—”

“Ready to order?” The waitress asked, appearing from thin air and setting the wine down on the table.

“Yes, uh— I will have the Cesar salad and the Kurobuta pork loin.” Henrik ordered.

“And I will have the... house salad with ranch, and... the moulard duck fois gras.”

“Excellent choices!” She said excitedly, disappearing with the menus again. With the amount of time you assumed it would take for your food to arrive at the table, you had plenty of time to thank Henrik again for the expensive present.

“It’s really no problem.” He assured you. “The best part was seeing how happy it made you.”

“You know, with you paying for all this stuff, you’re starting to seem more and more like a...” you trailed off, wanting to find the right words so you wouldn’t accidentally offend him.

“A sugar daddy?”

“Well— I mean— I, I—” Henrik laughed at your nervous backpedaling.

“Don’t worry. I get it. I know it seems that way, and I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I do find you very attractive and I love knowing that I’m making you smile. Making you smile is worth every dollar spent.” You felt your face burning by now, and you couldn’t keep the giddy grin off your face. “See? Like that. That smile is worth a million dollars— no, more than that.”

“Well, so far you’re doing a great job of making me feel good.”

“If you’re only feeling good, then I’ve got a lot of work to do to make you feel fantastic.”

“I don’t know, I think you’ll get there sooner than you think.” You told him.  _ If this is how it’s gonna be, I think I can get used to this whole sugar daddy thing... _

Dinner continued quietly after your food arrived, and you were surprised at how quickly the night seemed to pass by. So far, the time you spent with Henrik seemed to go by too quickly for your liking, and left you wanting to spend even more time with him. Before you knew it— or wanted it, really— the two of you were standing in front of the door to your apartment.

“I had a great time tonight, Henrik.” You said.

“Good, I’m glad. Um,” for the first time, you got a sense of nervousness from him. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“It’s more than alright.” You said with a giggle. He gently placed a hand on your cheek and brought his face closer to yours. His lips were soft compared to his rough fingers. Your mind drifted off momentarily to how his fingers would feel on other places on your body, how his mouth would work, how his beard would feel. You came back to reality when Henrik pulled away.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He said with his winning smile. It took you a moment to reply as your foggy mind tried to piece together what was being said. “We’ll talk more tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah... goodnight.”


	3. When The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henrik go on a picnic.

The following morning, you woke up just in time to get a text from Henrik.

**H: Good morning, beautiful** 😊

**H: Today I want to take you out**

**H: It’s nothing too fun tbh, just some groceries**

**H: I’d feel better knowing you had some good food at home**

**Y/N: Good morning, handsome 😉**

**Y/N: thank you for the offer. That sounds nice, my roommate and I are in need of some food atm**

**Y/N: maybe we can set some aside for a picnic?**

**H: That sounds great. Pick you up at 11?**

**Y/N: sounds great 👍**

* * *

Upon your return from the grocery store, you thought you’d never had such a nice time there before. Normally, it was just a place to buy food for the week, not a place to be leaning into the shoulder of a really sweet, really hot guy as he bought things for you. Halfway through placing some of the food where it belonged in the pantry, you heard the front door open, signaling your roommate’s arrival home from her Sunday brunch.

“Hey, Y/N!” Beverly shouted.

“Hey! I’m in the kitchen! Henrik is here!” A moment later, she poked her head into the room.

“Oh, hi!” your roommate gave a little wave. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you as well.” Henrik said sheepishly. She plopped down on the couch in the living room as you struggled to place the last of the food onto the top shelf. “Here, I’ll help.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, I have to get going. I have a phone call to make in a little bit. We’ll talk later about our picnic?”

“Yep!” He leaned in and gave you a kiss goodbye. Your roommate gave you a look as he left. The two of you spent most of the afternoon talking about him and you.

* * *

Work this week had been monotonous but easy enough, the only change up being lunch with Henrik. It was an easy setup— you worked on the 11th floor of the ONBS building about two blocks away from Madison Square Garden, where you found out Henrik worked. It gave you a sense that he was at least into sports if he worked at “the world’s most famous arena.” He still didn’t divulge what exactly he did there though, leaving an air of mystery about him still intact. Still, you two would stop at various places for quick bites of food nearby, since you only had a half an hour for lunch. Saturday came to your relief. You were excited about yours and Henrik’s plans for a picnic, though he kept the location secret until the two of you got there. You were just happy that the nice weather held up, the weather woman saying that this may be the last summer-like day for a long while, as the temperature was going to go from a high of 80° today down to 65° tomorrow.

“Wow, it’s beautiful. Look at that view of the skyline!” You said excitedly as you two arrived at East River State Park. Henrik insisted on hauling the blanket and basket in as you chose the spot. Picking a spot closer to the edge of the grass that overlooked the water, Henrik complimented you on a good choice.

“Perfect spot, baby girl.” You helped spread out the blanket as a pleasant breeze came off the water, making the blanket billow along with your new sundress. Henrik had bought you the dress the day before, after expertly spotting it in a store window. He texted you a picture of it, and after gushing over it, he asked for your size so he could get it for you. As you two began your meal, he asked you about work.

“Super boring. This week has just been filled with unnecessary paperwork and forms. What about you? What do they even have you doing over at MSG?”

“Ah, well, um... it’s kind of boring right now since it’s off season, I’ve mostly been working out and preparing. I’m, um...” he looked like he was scared— or nervous, maybe— to say what he was about to say. “I’m the goalie for the Rangers.”

“Wow! The hockey team?” He nodded yes. “That’s so cool! So I’m dating a celebrity, huh?” This got a chuckle out of him, but his face turned serious quickly.

“I guess, I just... don’t want this to change anything between us. I don’t need you changing your opinion of me because of my... my status.”

“No, listen, don’t worry about that.” You assured him. “You could tell me you were the King of England or something and that wouldn’t change how I feel about you. All I’m interested in is you— the real you. It doesn’t matter if you’re a rich, famous hockey player or... whatever.”

“Actually,” he chuckled, “it’s funny that you mention the King of England because the nickname the fans gave me is, uh, the King. And since the season is going to be starting soon, I’m going to be getting busier.”

“Well, let’s make the best of our time together now until then.” You said with a knowing look. He seemed to get the hint almost immediately.

“Okay. Fair warning, though: I like to live up to that nickname in the bedroom.”


	4. A Penthouse View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two take a trip to Henrik’s penthouse.

Strolling into the apartment’s lobby, Henrik waved a hand at the doorman as you passed, and you took note of the marble steps that led from the door to the carpeted lobby. He led you to the elevator, where he pressed a button labeled ‘PH’ and used a smart card for confirmation. The elevator dinged, telling you two that you’ve arrived. As soon as he unlocked the door, you stepped in and were amazed. Between the hardwood floor that spread in a herringbone pattern from the entry through the living area and even into the kitchen, to the large windows that took up most of the farthest wall in the living area, you were stunned. His apartment had a modern look to it, with bold pops of color, but it wasn’t necessarily sterile. It’s clean, sure, but still feels lived in.

“Here, come with me.”

The picnic basket was placed on the floor in the entry next to a cubby, and then was promptly forgotten about as Henrik took your hand and led you through the living area. He switched on the fireplace and used his phone to play slower, softer music from speakers expertly placed around the space. He laid a kiss on the back of your hand as he invited you to sit on the couch. He began to kiss your lips gently, and you deepened it quickly. When you two separated for air, you noticed a fire in his eyes and his hand came up to your face as he gently laid you out on the couch. You splayed your legs apart, creating a space for his waist to come down and intensify the feelings already building between your legs.

“Mm, Henrik...” you moaned. You felt his other hand on your knee as it slowly slid up your thigh and stopped on your hip, pushing your dress out of his way. He began to rub little circles just below the waistband of your lacy panties. You two stayed like that for what felt like hours, making out like teenagers at a party. As your wetness continued to build, you rolled your hips against Henrik’s in an attempt to give him a sign. He then separated from you to say,

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” You nodded yes. He led you down a hallway just off of the kitchen, two doors on either side clearly leading to different places, and a closed door at the end of the hallway. The only open door was the second one to the left, which led to a spacious master bedroom with a well made California king sized bed, beautifully modern wardrobe, a closed door that you assumed led to a walk-in closet, and an attached master bath. You were still taking it all in as Henrik started speaking, his tone sounding a bit more demanding now.

“Now Y/N, before we get started, I want to let you know of a few rules that I need you to follow in this bedroom. Can you get down on your knees for me? And hold your hands behind your back.” You did as you were told. You weren’t expecting it to, but his demanding tone was doing things to you. “First thing’s first; you  _ must _ call me by either of these two names: your king or your majesty. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Good girl. Second of all, if you ever feel uncomfortable or unsure or unhappy or un- _ anything _ , you  _ must _ tell me. I am only here to make you feel good. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“And lastly, it isn’t so much a rule, but I want to know since I have your full attention: how important are condoms to you?”

“ _ Very _ . I don’t want to get pregnant.”

“Okay then. I’ll make sure we’re always protected. Now come on,” he said, placing a finger under your chin and making you look up at him through your lashes, “let me take care of you.”

Henrik removed his hand from your face and placed it on the button of his pants, undoing it and moving the zipper down. As he continued to drop his pants and remove articles of clothing from his lower half, you felt a question bubble up inside of you.

“Should I be undressing too?”

“No, beautiful. You stay right there on your knees like the good girl that you are.” You nodded, and he looked at you expectantly.

“Yes, my King.” He gave a satisfied smile before pulling off his shirt, and finally, his underwear. His body was gorgeous and looked as though it was pulled from an Abercrombie & Fitch ad; glorious pecs, naturally beautiful, rippling abs, and nice, thick thighs. That wasn’t the best part though— the best part was the frankly large erection  _ between _ those thighs. It had you wondering if you could even handle it.

“Now come, suck dick.”  _ Well, _ you thought,  _ one way to find out.  _ You finally unclasped your hands from behind your back, walking on your hands and knees over to him, only a foot or two away from your original position. You placed your hands on his thighs as a stabilizer before starting things off.

You licked down the length of the large vein on the underside of his cock, eliciting a moan already. When you got to the tip, you placed your lips gently on it and licked the slit. Staying there for a moment, you wanted to surprise him by suddenly taking his cock into your mouth, as far as it would go until the tip was hitting the back of your throat. Your lips were  _ just _ touching the rest of his body, which you were happily surprised about being able to do. Although, judging by the yelp Henrik just let out, you two were surprised about different things. You sucked your way back to his tip, hollowing your cheeks as you made your way, and you repeated the action.

“God,” Henrik moaned, “augh, that feels  _ so _ good. So, so, good.” You repeated the action one last time, this time staying at the base of his cock for an extra moment, letting your tongue do some work and swirl around as much of his cock as it could access. You sucked your way up to the tip one last time, and using one hand, jerked him off into your mouth. The other hand traveled from his thigh to his balls, cupping them and giving them a careful squeeze. Though you couldn’t see him do it, Henrik threw his head back and let out a short string of Swedish curses. As he did, he slid a hand into your hair and started to pull just enough to let you know he was there. Once he was done speaking and had gathered himself enough, his hand moved to the back of your head and began lightly pushing, having enough strength behind it to let you know he was now face fucking you. You could just begin to taste a drop of the saltiness of pre-cum on the back of your tongue when Henrik removed himself from your mouth. Breathless, he told you to bend over the side of his bed.

You heard the drawer of the side table open, then close, and the sound of a wrapper being torn open. You could see Henrik’s reflection in the standing mirror next to the closed door as he rolled the condom on. The reflection disappeared as he walked over to you and threw the hem of your sundress over your lower back, exposing your lacy panties. He yanked them down and gave your ass a nice slap, the sound reverberating throughout the room. His hand was on your ass again, grabbing it— if only for a moment, before hastily sliding down to your soaking wet pussy. Two fingers entered your folds and found your clit quickly, and began swirling around it. Your eyes fluttered closed as you moaned, the sensation almost being too much already. The sensation didn’t last though, as the fingers moved down into your entrance and started moving in and out. A third finger was added, then a fourth.

“Does that feel okay?” Henrik asked quietly, leaning over you.

“Yes,” you responded, “yes, it feels great, my King.”

“Good. Do you think you’re ready for me?”

“Mm...” you moaned at the thought of him inside of you, “yes, more than ready.”

You felt him enter, and you could feel him stretching you out already. It took a little longer than you wanted, a few too many stops from him to make sure you were okay, but he managed to bottom out and  _ God _ did it feel good. It felt even better when he started moving, getting into a nice, slow rhythm, his hands on your hips keeping him in control.

“God, I love the way you just bounce on my cock,” he said. A hand traveled down to your ass, grabbing it hard before slapping it again and moving back to its place on your hip. He leaned over and licked a trail up your spine, stopping at your shoulder blades and leaving little nips here and there. He straightened himself back out and you felt his hands slide up your sides and underneath, cupping your bouncing breasts and squeezing your nipples. You moaned at the feelings, and you felt the need to warn Henrik.

“Oh, yes, I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes, cum for your King, cum all over my hard cock,”

“Yes! Yes! Oh, Henrik,  _ fuck me, yes! _ ” You screamed as you came, momentarily forgetting about the rule of calling him his preferred names. He didn’t seem to mind though as he continued pounding into you, coming close to his own orgasm as he leaned into it, removing one of his large hands from your breast and placing it onto the bed for stability.

“Augh, Y/N—” he moaned as his body shuttered, eyes squeezing tight as waves of pleasure flowed through him. A few more pumps and he was done, his breath was ragged as he pulled out of you. You flopped over onto your back and let your legs dangle over the edge of the bed. A hiss came out of Henrik’s mouth, and you opened an eye to see if he was okay. He was removing the condom from his sensitive cock. You let him do what he needed to do as you closed your eye again and tried to regain yourself there on the bed. You heard the sound of the condom being thrown away. You heard him walk back into the room, and then you excused yourself to go and use the bathroom. When you came back, he was lying on the bed, and invited you to come and lay with him. You hopped into bed and he took you in, placing an arm around you as you nuzzled into his shoulder.

“That was great. You felt amazing.” He commented, looking down at you and kissing the top of your head.

“Yes, that was wonderful. You made me feel fantastic.” You said as you felt tiredness settling in.


	5. Rough Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first night, and a spontaneous trip.

You woke up in Henrik’s large bed, in what had to be the world’s comfiest comforter covering your naked body. Last night was spent entirely in pleasure, and you remember falling asleep entirely satisfied. Even now, you were still feeling what remained of that satisfaction and honestly didn’t want to get out of bed— as if you could. Your legs were feeling weak, and you briefly wished Henrik were here to carry you, but by the smell of things, he was busy in the kitchen. You looked around to see if you could find your phone to check the time, but found Henrik’s digital alarm clock first, sitting on the nightstand farthest from you. The red numbers told you it was 10:38 AM. You panicked for a moment, because you slept in! You should be at work by now! You’re late! You noticed your phone sitting next to the clock and jerked to grab it. It told you it was Sunday, and to quit worrying. After letting out a sigh of relief, you looked around the room, deciding it was time to get up and find out what Henrik was making that smelled so good, despite how much your legs wobbled.

Hanging on the back of the bedroom door, left ajar, was a white robe. You didn’t know if Henrik had saved it for himself, or was planning to use it later, but upon further inspection, on the hanger was a post-it note that read your name and a little hand drawn crown next to it. You threw it on before leaving the room. When you made your way down the hall, you stopped in front of the barstools placed in front of the kitchen counter’s peninsula. Stretching a bit, the little moan you made helped make your presence known. Henrik turned away from the pan to greet you.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning.” You said with a smile and a light blush. “It smells good.”

“Good— I made us some ham omelettes and I’m working on some bacon.” You two had a nice little breakfast together. Afterwards, you two sat on the couch so you could watch TV— well, Henrik did at least. You decided to lay across his lap, and teasingly shook your ass. It looked like you had caught his attention because you felt him move the hem of the bathrobe up and over your lower back so that he could have better access to your ass. A quick swat at it didn’t stop you from moving it— you let out a little moan instead. This time he grabbed one of your ass cheeks and you stopped, and you felt his other hand gently take your chin and move your head so that you could make better eye contact with him. His thumb popped up and was placed onto your lips. The hand that was on your ass slid down to your pussy and parted it, two fingers searching out your clit. As he found it and began circling, you took his thumb into your mouth and moaned, eyes closing in pleasure. He continued swirling his fingers around your clit until you pushed his thumb out of your mouth with your tongue and said,

“I want my king to finger fuck me.”

“Yeah, do you?”

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” you practically begged.

“Anything for my baby girl.” He obeyed your command, moving his finger down from your clit to your entrance, and slid two in.

“Mm,  _ yes _ ,” you moaned. After thrusting a couple of times, he soon added a third finger. “Ah! Yes, yes! Oh Henrik, I’m  _ so _ close!”

“Yes, that’s it, cum for me.” A couple more thrusts and you were cumming all over his fingers. Once you finished, he moved himself into a lying position so that you could nuzzle yourself into him more comfortably.

* * *

About an hour later, you two were dressed and ready to go out. He was going to walk you home, despite your inner want to not have your time with him to end. As you two stepped out of the door, his arm slipped around you, his hand landing on your hip. He soon moved his hand from your hip into your back pocket.

“Hey, how about we do something a little spontaneous?” He asked you.

“Like what?”

“Like The Met?” You’ve been wanting to go there since you moved into the city, but haven’t had the time— and when you  _ did _ have the time, you weren’t able to spend the money.

“Yeah, of course.” As you two continued walking, you began to notice people giving you two looks. You did your best to shrug it off, assuming the people were hockey fans noticing the goalie for their favorite team— or maybe even least favorite team. Maybe some of them went to tweet about their almost chance encounter with him, or tell their followers that he was walking with some lady and shot their guesses about a new relationship blooming in front of their eyes. You looked over at Henrik a few times, and he seemed coolheaded about it all, probably used to all the stares by now.

By the time you two stepped into the gallery, you felt like something with his mood had shifted. He was giving short responses to your guesses and quips about various paintings, and the look on his face the whole time seemed distant. By the time you two were finished exploring the whole building, he was starting to get a little irate about things. You were becoming fed up with his attitude change. It was a little awkward between you two as he dropped you off at your building, but you two still managed to make dinner plans for the next night. You intended to confront him about just what went on today.


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henrik experience a big change in your relationship.

Sitting across from Henrik in a five star restaurant in a beautiful dress that was probably as expensive as their meal was going to be, you felt the rhythm of the conversation fall into a lull. You decided to shoot your shot.

“Hey, um, what was up with you yesterday?”

“Hm? What was that?” He asked.

“Yesterday, I noticed that you were acting kind of...  _ off _ , when we were at The Met.”

“Off? I wasn’t off. I was fine.”

“Henrik,” you said in an almost pleading tone.

“I was fine,” he insisted.

“ _ Henrik, _ ” you repeated.

“ _ Fine, _ ” he said in anger, dropping his fork onto his plate, a bite of salmon still attached. “I was jealous, okay? On our way there, and even when we  _ got there _ , there were people looking at us, and my mind could only focus on the men. The— the way they were looking at you, their hands on you. I tried to tell myself that that wasn’t the truth, that no one was looking at you with hungry eyes like I thought, but I couldn’t get my mind off of those— those  _ animals _ eyeing you down and fucking you and—”

“Henrik, Henrik honey, it’s okay,” you insisted in a calming manner. “You should know I wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t run off with some guy off the street.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course. Why run off with some… some,  _ street rat _ , when I’m already with a king?” Henrik breathed a sigh of relief.

“Actually, to be honest, this is kind of perfect timing because I’ve been hoping that we could become official. I mean, of course, if that’s what you want—” he admitted nervously.

“Yes, of course. I would love that.” Henrik let out a giddy laugh, and you followed suit.

“Then I feel like we ought to get back to my place sooner rather than later. I want to fuck you so hard, you nor anyone else could ever doubt who you belong to.”

* * *

_ Damn him... _ You thought. Deciphering Lyle’s chicken-scratch handwriting was making your work day more difficult than it had to be. It was closing in on the end of the day and you just wanted to go home. You were close to complaining to Mary and Hannah about your day, but an intern delivering mail stopped that action before it could even begin.

“Y/N?” They asked the three of you.

“That’s me!”

“Here ya go.” They said, pulling out a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath, and a small, rectangular, velvet box with a note attached. “Looks like somebody likes you.” They half-joked with a wiggle of their eyebrows before continuing to pass out mail. You read what the script written on the note had said:

**_In the box is a copy of the key to my apartment. Come by anytime, baby girl._ **

There was no signature, just a hand drawn crown. Henrik wasn’t lying; as soon as you cracked it open, there was a key card perfectly placed inside.

“Well, girl, what is it?” Hannah asked excitedly.


	7. Now Begins The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangers win their first game of the season, and a celebration is in order.

Henrik has been busier than ever lately at practice, and you’ve been busying yourself at work since you heard the news through the grapevine that you’re up for a promotion soon. You and Henrik have managed to find the time to go on dates in the past couple of weeks since the two of you became official, one or two of them involving homemade food at his apartment. With him being so caught up with the start of the season and being so focused, you wanted to do something special for him.

That’s how, after work on Friday, you found yourself at a Dick’s sporting goods; a store you haven’t been to since... ever. You were lucky that since you two became official, he started giving you an allowance, because you didn’t realize just how expensive hockey jerseys were. After your purchase, you went right over to his place, ripped off the tags, and slipped it on over your work clothes.

* * *

“Rangers win! Rangers win!” The announcer shouted. They managed to squeak by 3-2 with a goal from Artemi Panarin during the final seconds of the game. You watched Henrik in his full gear walk over the red carpet to the locker room, and received a text from him a few minutes later.

**H:** **Be home soon baby girl**

**H: Get yourself over to my place, and be ready to celebrate** 😉

**Y/N: don’t worry my King, I’m already here & ready to go** 😘

**H: That’s my good girl**

Now, that wasn’t the  _ complete _ truth. You were at his place of course, and you were ready to celebrate in the way you knew Henrik wanted to, but you still had to slip into something a little more comfortable. Something that involved less work clothes— actually, less clothes in general. Once you got fully undressed, you put the jersey back on again, which wore almost like a dress on you.

_ Now begins the wait. _ You thought as you laid down on the bed.


End file.
